Survivor ORG 15: El Peten
| returnees = MiguelLopez^2 (25) JulezPower (20) ''Ay.han21 ''(25) POLO975 (21,25,30) PsychoManStudios (20) ThomasSaxby (25) Hannah Banana23 (25) PancakeGirl469 (23) | video = | previousseason = Survivor ORG 14: Barbados | nextseason = Survivor ORG 16: Palawan }}Survivor: El Petén is the fifteenth installment in the Koror ORG Survivor series. El Peten is considered a very strong season, even though it did not have any groundbreaking twists. The gameplay this season is what really shined, due to the amount of physical, social, and strategic threats. Almost every post-merge contestant was a target in some way, leading interesting plans and blindsides to form. Tribal lines stayed in tack, and despite the newbies successful "Pagonging" of the veterans, the winner was able to slip through the cracks, creating a great underdog story. The season was originally announced officially as Survivor: El Salvador on May 14th, 2015. Due to the hosts of the season being busy and not having time to host it, on October 6th, 2015, Koror took over the season. It was rethemed to Survivor: El Peten, with the tribes, logo, and twists all changing. Applications were opened a day later. *'Veterans vs Newbies-' The cast was split into two tribes of nine based on their experience in ORGs. The veterans, or players who have experience in ORGs, were placed on the Tikal tribe, while the newer players who don't have as much experience were placed on the Quirigua tribe. *'Early Swap-' The tribes swapped on Day 7, the second earliest swap in Koror ORG history. The two tribes of eight were made into two new tribes, with four people from each original team being placed on both sides. *'Second Swap-' The tribes swapped once again on Day 16, the first time there had been two swaps in one season in Koror ORG history. The two tribes of six were made into two new tribes, with three people from each first swap team being placed on both sides. *'No Hidden Immunity Idols-' Hidden Immunity Idols will be in not be in play this season. Instead, teams will win advantages in the next challenge as their reward. *'No Escape-' Players are not be allowed to quit the game. They must ask to be voted out by their tribe at the following tribal council if they wish to leave. *This season was originally going to Survivor: El Salvador but due to the hosts of the season being busy and not having time to host it, it was rethemed to Survivor: El Peten, with the tribes, logo, and twists all changing. *The episodes were named as following: **'Episode 1-' "Marco" **'Episode 2-' "Tom" **'Episode 3-' "Vanne" **'Episode 4-' "Miguel" **'Episode 5-' "Thiru" **'Episode 6-' "Ahsan" **'Episode 7-' "Tom" **'Episode 8-' "Ayhan" **'Episode 9-' "Miguel" **'Episode 10-' "Edward" **'Episode 11-' "Ayhan" **'Episode 12-' "Miguel" **'Episode 13-' "Koror" **'Episode 14-' "Ayhan" Category:Seasons Category:Seasons Hosted by Koror Category:Seasons Hosted by Purry Category:Seasons Hosted by James Category:Seasons with 18 Contestants Category:Central American Seasons Category:Seasons with 2 Starting Tribes Category:Survivor: El Peten Category:Seasons with a Final Two Category:Seasons with Veterans vs Newbies